Imprisonment
by fusionbolt15
Summary: Takes place post- Radio Tower event. Not long after the fall of Team Rocket, word quickly spreads of the Executives' escape from the madness and chaos of the aftermath. However, there was one that didn't quite make it so easily. When Lyra hears that Proton has been jailed, she unknowingly becomes determined to patch things up between them. The question is- can she?


A/N: Sucky title is sucky. Perhaps I'll change it if this gets enough reviews...

DISCLAIMER: Nothing written in this is owned by me of course! All copyright and ownership goes to their respective companies, authors, etc. Nintendo are the ones to give credit to!

**Imprisonment**

The last time the two had seen each other, things had been…awkward to say the least. Lyra had remembered his face; the pain that was etched onto his features as he ran in a desperate attempt to avoid the chaos surrounding them after Team Rocket's fall. The one in question of course, was Proton—the one Executive that had truly left an emotional impact on her.

It had been some months since the Radio Tower incident when Archer had decided to disband the organisation once and for all. Since that moment everything had seemed as though it had gone back to normal for the petite trainer, yet the memories could not seem to leave her mind. The majority of events were just a blur to her; scrambled visions that she'd rather forget. Still, she knew she had to move on and keep driving forward to fulfil her purpose without the worry of a criminal institute trailing behind her.

The brunette often had moments of self-reflection like this where she would wander by herself, her Pokémon cosily hidden inside their Pokeballs. The dirt path was narrow and worn and didn't particularly seem to lead to anywhere of importance. Rather, it was mostly green pastures and beautiful plants that surrounded the girl, trees softly blowing in the wind that made the atmosphere calming and gentle.

Though it was not particularly warm, the sun was still shining through the clouds and upon the earth below, enlightening everything in its presence. For a moment or two, Lyra forgot all about her worries as she took in the beauty of everything around her and marvelled at its brilliance. That moment only lasted for a short while however, before the past suddenly crept back on her and plagued the inside of her mind.

In a desperate attempt to shake it off, she pulled out her PokeGear and studied the map for the nearest town. She certainly didn't have to look far to find it for her destination was only a few minutes' walk directly ahead of her. Smiling to herself a little, the young trainer paced onwards in the hope that she would be able to find a place to rest and re-fuel her energy.

There it was—a tiny little café situated on the outskirts of the town, with intricately carved woodwork on the outside and delicate, simple furnishings on the inside. It wasn't long before Lyra was sitting down and sipping a cup of sweetened tea to herself, when suddenly her ears perked up at small talk between two young men a few tables from her. Now, Lyra wasn't one to listen to people gossiping, neither was she one to gossip. However, the only reason she decided to listen in was because a certain name caught her attention. The name of a certain Team Rocket Executive in fact.

Although they were dressed in civilian clothing, it was obvious from the topic of conversation that the two strangers were ex-Rocket grunts. Though their voices could be heard within the trainer's earshot, it was not loud enough to alert any other customer to their earlier occupations in crime. Both were hunched over their coffees as they spoke, a look of concern mixed with curiosity plastered on their faces.

"So you actually found out what happened to him?"

"Yeah, down to the last detail. Know the name of the prison and everything."

"How'd you find that out?"

"Trust me, I know these things." The man's smile grew a little.

"Well, guess it's a good thing we're not with him…although we totally deserve to be."

The conversation continued on in this manner until the name and place of said prison was spilled out from the grunt's lips. Lyra wasn't sure how to feel about the matter- it didn't make her angry or pleased in any way, but rather somewhat solemn and sad. Yes, she realised that Proton had hurt her and many Pokémon, and possibly a lot of other people. But that was no reason for her to take any gladness in his imprisonment. In fact, the more she dwelled on the matter the more she desired to come face-to-face with him one last time. Why? She had no clue. If she were to tell anyone about her thoughts- heck, even her best friend Ethan- they would all claim her to have gone insane. After all, who would go and visit a _criminal _in their very own jail cell when they were hated by that person in the first place? Lyra even knew herself that it was indeed a crazy notion to even think about such a thing. However, the more the two came across each other and the more they battled, she couldn't help but see something different in him. Something he was hiding behind those emerald eyes of his. If she went, there may be the possibility of them being able to patch things up between each other.

And she was determined to find out.

**((Constructive criticism is very much welcome c: AND CHAPTER 2 WILL BE OUT SOON!))**


End file.
